


Canaduh

by PlainJaneIsAVampire



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: running away solves everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJaneIsAVampire/pseuds/PlainJaneIsAVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper breaks up with Tony. Tony sulks melodramatically. The end, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canaduh

“Pepper dumped me.” With that profound statement, Tony flopped down on the couch in the Avengers’ living room. The television was on, the volume blaring., and none of the Avengers turned their heads in Tony’s direction Glaring, Tony stormed out, going unnoticed in the noise of the explosion on screen. He only wanted a sympathetic ear, but instead he got ignored.

Logically, Tony knew that if he had actually spoken up, interrupting the movie instead of just storming out, that any of the Avengers would have been happy to listen to his problems. They were his friends too, and they cared about him.

Pfft. Yeah, right. They were his friends, sure, but he might as well have bought them too. Fancy motorbikes and cool new gadgets; plus their new suits, all of which the Avengers got for free. What use would he be to them if he stopped inventing? Would they leave him too?

Tony stormed into the elevator and frantically pressed the button for his lab. He need to be there, needed to think about how stupid he was, how he let the best thing in his life escape. How he had failed to be anything nut a better inventor then his dad. He hated himself. He was so weak, so worthless. Nothing more than an empty shell of something greater. He knew all that though. He knew it like the brand burned on his skin, hardly even noticeable now that he’s covered in scars.

“I want a drink.” He was talking out loud, why was he talking out loud again? /I am sorry sir, but Captain Rogers has banned all alcoholic substances from the lab/ JARVIS’ computerized voice rang out, and Tony remembered, suddenly, why he was speaking out loud. “Steve is a dick. JARVIS, I am hurting, and I need alcohol, now.”

/I’m sorry sir, Captain Rogers was very precise, absolutely no alcohol in the lab./ Tony sighed in annoyance. “Yeah, well, fuck him too.” Tony turned and left the lab, heading for the garage. He couldn’t believe the sanctimonious ass that was Steve Rogers telling his AI what he could or couldn’t do. God, and his AI listened, too. How the fuck was his life this unreasonable?

It might be better to leave for a while, maybe clear his head. Ordinarily, Tony would just go to a bar, but he really wasn’t in the mood for dealing with paparazzi and celeb stalkers. Instead, he left the city, turning off all communications, including his cell phone. Which usually Tony wouldn’t have done, but in his current mood, he assumed no one would notice.

Once he was out of the city, Tony sped down the highway, following the left most lane. He couldn’t wait to find somewhere quiet where he could drink his vodka and whiskey, and sulk in peace. Wait, that was a bad idea. The entire reason he had wanted to drink in the lab in the first place was because he would be drunk and properly distracted. That ruled out any place JARVIS was installed. 

JARVIS was installed in every single lab he owned. Every single lab, except the one in Canada. Tony cut across several lane, causing quite a few swerves and disgruntled horn honking. Tony paid no attention to either, captivated by the road signs. This was his exit. Look out, Canada, here comes Tony Stark.


End file.
